


Pawsitively Smitten

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Huddling For Warmth, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: I hate that title. Anyway, this was a request from my tumblr for a cute pining klance fic. Lance finds a kitten on a cold rainy night and Keith's apartment it the closest place.





	Pawsitively Smitten

YASS here you go friendo!! I hope you like it~!

It was pouring down rain in the middle of the night when Keith woke up to someone pounding on his door. 

He grumbled and pushed himself out of bed, cursing about late hours and work the next morning. Shuffling to the foyer in his slippers and a robe, he threw the door open with a huff. 

“What the hell do you want–Lance?” he blinked, surprised into alertness by Lance’s shivering, hunched, soaked form.

“H-hey, Keith,” shuddered, “how’s it hangin’?”

“Lance, it’s midnight; what are you doing here?”

Lance opened his jacket to reveal a very small, very wet grey kitten. “I was driving home from work and I heard meowing in the parking lot; I couldn’t just leave her there.” Keith flushed bright red. Here was one of his best friends, someone he’d secretly been in love with for two years, shivering in his doorway holding the tiniest, cutest kitten he’d ever seen. He could die. 

“Oh, man. Okay, come on in; let me get you a towel,” he offered, leading Lance in by his icy hands, “you’re freezing.”

He hesitated in the doorway. “I don’t want to get your house all wet,” he warned, but Keith waved off that concern.

“I don’t care,” he said, “just get out of the rain, dummy.” Lance complied, following Keith into the bathroom. “Wait here,” he instructed, leaving the bathroom in search of towels. 

When he got back, he found Lance bathing the kitten in warm water in his sink. The tiny baby was meowing in protest, and he was shushing her, murmuring calming nothings. 

“Here,” Keith said, handing Lance a large, fluffy towel and a change of clothes, “dry off. Take off those wet clothes; I’ll take her.” Keith traded the clothes for the kitten, rubbing her down gently with the towel. Lance sniffled twice, then sneezed, and Keith smirked. “Let’s get both of you to the living room. I’ve got an electric blanket.” 

Once more, Keith led Lance by the hand, wincing at how cold he was, to the couch, covering him with the electric blanket and putting the kitten in his lap. 

“So, why’d you come here, of all places?” Keith asked once he got Lance situated on the couch, heating up the electric kettle for hot cocoa. 

“You were the closest,” he said, “and the heat is out in my car. It’s a forty-five minute drive to my apartment, probably even more in the rain, and I didn’t want her to go that long without being warmed up.” Keith frowned. “Your heat is still out? I thought you got that fixed.”

“I meant to,” he admitted, “but I don’t really have the cash right now. Student loans are a bitch, right?” He sniffled once more, making to wipe his nose on his sleeve before Keith stopped him. 

“My sweatshirt,” he reminded, reaching across the coffee table for a tissue. “Well, it’s pretty late, and I want to go back to sleep.”

Lance stood. “Right, I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ll get going. Thank you for this.” Keith reached out for his arm.

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” he asked, then flushed deep red. “I mean, only if you want to, of course. You don’t have to if it’s weird, or–”

Lance pulled him in close for a hug, careful not to squish the kitten, who meowed as if in approval. “It’s not weird,” he said. Wearing Keith’s clothes, sleeping in Keith’s bed, taking care of a kitten together… It was just too much for Keith to handle. He pulled away, his face still pink. 

“I’ll, uh, make a little bed for her,” he stammered, but before he could step away, Lance pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, then closed against the kiss.

“That’s for all your help,” he explained in a low voice, then pressed another, longer, more tender kiss to Keith’s lips. “And that one’s just because I wanted to.”

Keith made a cat bed in a goofy-smiled daze.


End file.
